13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Baker
|last_appearance = }} Olivia Baker is a main character in the first and second season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Kate Walsh. Olivia is the grieving mother of the late Hannah Baker, ex-wife of Andrew Baker and former co-owner of Baker's Drug Store. In the second season, she files a case against Liberty High School to get justice for her daughter's death. Early Life There has been a history of mental illness in the women on her side of the family. When Olivia was 12 years old, she was raped by an 18-year-old guy. Her husband, Andrew, cheated on her with Valerie for a month before he confessed to his affair. The affair is something that Hannah knew about (through an accident) before Andrew told Olivia. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In the wake of Hannahs death, she and Andrew arrived at Liberty High to pick up the rest of their daughter's belongings, in hope of finding something to help them win the lawsuit against the school. After searching through her daughter's things, Olivia found some incriminating evidence that could solidify their lawsuit: the "hot list" Alex Standall made. However, Andrew wasn't sure how this would strengthen their case. Olivia didn't care, as long as she found evidence linking to her daughter's suicide. Olivia arrived once again at Liberty High and went to the principal to ask if he noticed anything different about Hannah's behavior at school in the days leading to her death. Since she filed a lawsuit against the school, the principal couldn't lawfully talk to her. Olivia enters the girl's bathroom to find graffiti about Hannah. Not only about Hannah, but the entire wall of the bathroom was covered with insulting comments about other girls. She concluded that Hannah was being bullied and that was a strong enough evidence. She caught Clay Jensen as the culprit for toilet papering her house, but it turned out that he was just trying to help. When she learned that he was an old friend and co-worker to Hannah, she invited him into the house. Olivia tried to pressure him into helping them find out why Hannah killed herself. When the Baker's Drug Store was losing customers, Olivia was sure it's because of Hannah and that people were scared of them. While out to dinner, they talked to a woman about Hannah as if she was still alive. She told the mother that Hannah was 17, was going to start applying for colleges soon. Later, Olivia then explained to Andrew that it is nice to sometimes not be the mother of the dead girl. He suggested moving, but Olivia didn't think it would help. Olivia found the list with all the names of the people on the tapes, although she didn't know what the list meant. She asked Tony about what they meant and he denied he knew what it was, to which Olivia knew he was lying, but wasn't sure why. Tony later then gives Olivia a copy of the tapes on a USB for the Bakers to listen to, stating that he thought he was doing right by Hannah by keeping her secrets, but he came to believe that Olivia and Andrew needed to hear them. |-|Season 2= Season 2 |-|Season 3= Season 3 Personality Olivia seemed to be happier and outgoing just like her daughter before her death; however, she was stressed about her family's store when she and her husband had begin losing customers to their rival store Walplex and struggling financially. She seemed to be unaware that Hannah was having problems at Liberty. After her daughter's suicide, she becomes reclusive and frantic. Olivia becomes desperate to know why her daughter committed suicide since she and her husband never got a note. She feels guilt for not being there to support her daughter. As she explored Liberty after Hannah's death, she became more aware of the situation that her daughter was in and the bullying culture. As soon as Tony gives her and Andy a flash drive of the tapes, she feels closure and confident that she will win the lawsuit against the school. Physical Appearance Relationships Hannah Baker Olivia was close to Hannah before her suicide. She wanted what was best for Hannah. While Olivia was preoccupied with her store, she was unaware that Hannah was having problems and expressed grief over not being able to notice the signs that her daughter was suicidal. Olivia becomes desperate to know why Hannah took her life as she goes through her room and her belongings for evidence. After she receives the tapes that Hannah recorded before she died, she felt closure. Andrew Baker Andy was Olivia's husband. He had known Olivia since high school. They were happily married up until the point of Hannah's death and his affair with Valerie. Before Hannah's death, he and his wife was facing financial troubles with the store and along with his wife, was unaware of Hannah's problems at school. Andrew feels guilt for Hannah's death but reluctant to go to trial since they lack the evidence they need to win the lawsuit against the school. After receiving the tapes, Andy feels closure along with his wife. During Hannah's trial, they grow apart and head for divorce. Andy does not participate throughout most of the trial and moves in with Valarie. He lies to his wife about living with her; however, Andy comes to support Olivia and has dinner with her. After Hannah's funeral, Andy marries Valarie with her daughter so he can be reminded of being a father. Clay Jensen Olivia didn't know Clay before Hannah's death. He comes by to visit Olivia after seeing other children TP'ing the Baker House during Halloween. Olivia notices Clay at Liberty and at Monet's and becomes curious of who he is. During his visit to Hannah's house, Olivia gets to know Clay. He becomes reluctant to give Olivia the tapes and becomes hesitant when asked about how much he knew Hannah afraid that Olivia would blame him for Hannah's death. She wonders how much information he could get from Clay, but leaves before she gets a chance. Clay helps Olivia piece together Hannah's journey throughout school to help her learn why Hannah committed suicide. During Hannah's trial, Clay slowly reveals his relationship to Hannah and confesses his love for her. Olivia admires Clay's loyalty to Hannah and the one person she could trust. Olivia becomes more open to Clay and even gives him Hannah's "Reasons why not" when Clay is mentioned twice on the list. As soon as Olivia leaves for New York, she wishes she got a chance to know him when Hannah was alive. Tony Padilla Tony helps support Olivia and Andy while they are finding evidence for their lawsuit and finding reasons why Hannah committed suicide. After Olivia finds a piece of paper which shows all the names that Hannah named on her tapes, she becomes skeptical of Tony and convinced that he is hiding something. Tony keeps the tapes safe as he wanted to keep Hannah's secrets for her. Tony later gives audio files of the tapes to Hannah's parents knowing that they needed to know Hannah's secrets. He spends more time with Olivia during Hannah's trial to support her. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * In Bye, Olivia tells Clay that she's moving to New York because it was always Hannah's dream. Gallery |-|Promotional= Season 2 Character Portrait Olivia Baker.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-010-Olivia-and-Andrew-Baker.jpg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-028-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-032-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-044-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-051-Olivia-Dennis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-053-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-078-Olivia-Baker-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-090-Hannah-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-154-Jackie-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-155-Hannah-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-157-Olivia-Baker.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-017-Jackie-and-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-019-Olivia-and-Dennis.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-025-Olivia-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-032-Jackie-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-033-Olivia-Baker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-041-Jackie-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-051-Tony-Olivia.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-028-Olivia-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-050-Dennis-Olivia-and-Jackie.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-025-Dennis-Olivia-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-031-Olivia-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-045-Dennis-Olivia.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-087-Olivia-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-094-Olivia-Dennis-Reporters.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-100-Olivia-Jessica.png ; S02E13-Bye-021-Andrew-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-031-Funeral-attendees.png S02E13-Bye-043-Olivia-Baker.png S02E13-Bye-059-Clay-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-060-Clay-Olivia.png References See also fr:Olivia Baker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Females Category:Baker Family Category:Parents